


The Approaching Storm

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3455618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for GrangerSnape100's prompt #08: Storm Front.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Notes:</b> This is the third of 4 drabbles I agreed to write for this community and it's dedicated to the lovely and talented Teddyradiator.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Approaching Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TeddyRadiator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeddyRadiator/gifts).



> **Challenge:** Written for GrangerSnape100's prompt #08: Storm Front.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Notes:** This is the third of 4 drabbles I agreed to write for this community and it's dedicated to the lovely and talented Teddyradiator.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

The Approaching Storm

~

“It was a dark and stormy night--” 

“Mum!” Rose huffed. 

“It _was_.” Hermione hugged her. “I’d just joined Hogwarts’ staff.” 

“So what happened?”

“I got caught in a storm, your father offered his umbrella.” 

“And you fell instantly in love!” 

Hermione chuckled. “Not exactly.” 

“Speak for yourself.” Severus circled the sofa, settling beside them. 

Hermione raised an eyebrow. “You didn’t act like it.” 

“Naturally not.” He handed her a cup of tea. “Nevertheless, that was it for me.” 

“Love at first sight!” Rose sighed. “One day I’ll have that, too.” 

“Not too soon,” muttered Severus, face stormy.

Hermione simply smiled. 

~


End file.
